Due to the plethora of media assets available to modern consumers, content providers have multiple advertising slots to fill with promotional content. Because of the large number of advertisements consumed by a user even during a single media asset, it is difficult for an advertiser to determine whether the user is interested in their advertised product(s) or the products of another advertiser. It is of value to advertisers to understand when users are engaged with an advertisement so that the advertiser can provide additional information that may facilitate the user purchasing product(s).
Some conventional systems display, while the advertisement is being presented, a prompt to a user to view information related the advertisement (e.g., a promotion) overlaid on the advertisement. However, in this approach, the supplemental information is received during the advertisement. Furthermore, displaying an overlay with supplemental information may interfere with a media asset that a user is watching, which may be particularly problematic in a multiple user environment where some users are uninterested in the advertisement. Many users may decide that an advertisement is interesting and wish to learn more about the product(s) that were advertised. Using conventional systems, the user may need to manually search for content associated with the advertisement he or she has just consumed (e.g., in a web browser).